The display panel is an important component of a display device and comprised of pixel units in rows and columns. When the display panel operates, a panel driving circuit in the display device provides a driving signal for the display panel. The driving signal controls thin film transistors (TFTs) in the pixel unit to be turned on and off, so as to achieve driving for the display panel and perform the function of displaying images of the display panel.
However, upon a design for the panel driving circuit is implemented as an end product, it is difficult to change the specific elements in the panel driving circuit, so performance detection needs to be performed to respective elements in the panel driving circuit so as to obtain the influence of the elements in the panel driving circuit to the output signal of the panel driving circuit, thereby improving the future design for the panel driving circuit based on the obtained influence of the elements in the panel driving circuit to the output signal of the panel driving circuit. Conventionally, the performance of the elements in the panel driving circuit is detected by software simulation, however, because the panel driving circuit often operates at the same turn-on and turn-off voltage, and different elements may influence each other during actual operation, performance detection to the elements in the panel driving circuit cannot be performed accurately.